an unexpected day
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: Ciel had something up in his mind. He will get everything ready in his mansion without sebastian's help, why? he had something for sebastian.. everyone has a role! anyway, he needed to get rid of sebastian first, how? just read! w


me: it's me agaain! XDD

bara: hello..

me: please enjoy, it's a birthday present for my friend ^^

bara: kuroshitsuji is owned by Yana Toboso sensei, my hitsu-sama owns nothing but the plot of story

me: arararaa~~ YOUR hitsu-sama? *smirk*

bara: *blush* ehm.. anyway.. it's safe to read

me: of course it's safe, bara-kuun~~

readers! please read and enjoy~!

* * *

"bla bla" for conversation

'bla bla' for thoughts

* * *

**An Unexpected Day**

"Sebastian, I have some tasks for you." A boy with an eyepatch said as he drank his rose tea gracefully. The said man—Sebastian—stood perfectly in front of his master, holding a tray. He smiled his usual mischievous smile to him. "I wish you to take my new hats in town. There are five of them in different shops. The second task is bring Undertaker to me."

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity, but his master didn't seem bothered. His face as stern as always. "If I may ask, Botchan, why in the first place you want Undertaker to be a presence here?"

Ciel—the grey-haired boy with an eyepatch on his right eye—glared at his butler as if he didn't want to answer his question. A deep sapphire eye met the red-like ruby eyes of the butler. After a few moment, Ciel sighed and intertwined his hands on the table, feeling impatient. "I need him for personal matter."

Just when Sebastian was about to comply, Ciel raised his hand. "I don't want to hear any arguments. I'm not in the mood right now, Sebastian."

Getting a resist from Ciel, the black butler shut his mouth up. Then, he bowed respectfully before left.

"Do not come back before you get my hats and Undertaker." The noble boy added before his butler stepped out from his room.

"Understand, Botchan." With the last sentence, Sebastian left.

Meirin, Finnian, and Bard saw Sebastian leave and quickly went to their master's room. They rushed to the room thus they panted in short breath. Ciel still sat calmly on his seat, sipping the tea little by little. He glanced at his servants who was still catching their breath.

"Botchan..." Meirin was the first who broke the silence. "What are we going to do now?"

"Nice question." Ciel stood up and looked outside the window. There was a cart which destination was a Phantomhive's residence. "I see the guest already here. Welcome her and start the preparation. I don't have tolerant this time, no mistake, no failure. Make it perfect."

Finnia and Bard grinned widely when Meirin just smiled clumsily eventhough they had the same thought in their mind. Obeying Ciel's order, they walked toward the main door and welcomed the guests just like Ciel had ordered them to.

'What's going on in Botchan's mind? These hats absolutely out of style.' Sebastian thought when he get the third hats. It was a high black satin hat (A/N: thought something like magician's hat, higher than usual) which he surely knew his young master would never wear that kind of hat. It was already past noon and he just got three hat. The other hat's shop was still close and he needed to wait.

On the other hand, there were crowds in the Phantomhive's mansion. Ciel looked at the mess in his living room. He shook his head, unhappy to see it.

"Meirin! What's going on here? I thought I've made my command as clear as possible." Ciel glared at the clumsy maid which didn't make any help in the preparation. Meirin looked at Ciel in guilty. She did her best to help.

"S-so-sorry Botchan .. I didn't mean to anger you ..." although Meirin's eyes couldn't be seen by others, her tears dropped through her thick glasses.

Ciel sighed, seeing his maid cry. Finnian seemed enjoying decorate the room with Bard and Elizabeth, completely unaware of Meirin's tears. Yes, it was Lizzy who made a mess when Ciel asked her to decor the room. He would had expect this to happen but not THIS messy untidy and disorganized colorful decoration papers.

"Listen everyone!" Ciel shouted loud enough to have everyone's attention. "I doubt Sebastian will away for longer than a half day eventhough I have asked Undertaker to buy me time until sunset. So please don't play around. I really need your cooperation."

"Don't worry Ciel, we will definitely make it on time. Just see!" Lizzy gave him a thumb and a cheerful smile. Finny and Bard encouraged her by shouting 'Yes! Yes!' and Meirin nodded vigorously.

Ciel smiled a little—that nobody even notice—at their effort. Now, he needed to go after Pluto. The dog needed to be washed. 'I wonder if he will listen to me.. maybe I should help Lizzy and tell Finny to take care of Pluto.' Ciel thought to himself when he went outside to search the big white dog around his house. He put his palm on his forehead and sighed again. 'But Finny is such an easy-going person, I'm sure he will let Pluto play and break everything in the garden.'

Just when Ciel found Pluto, someone grabbed his shoulder. In reflex, he turned around and made a distance.

"Whoa, don't be so ridiculously suspicious, Count Phantomhive."

A man raised up his hands, a sign that he would do nothing harmful to the boy. A woman clutched onto him, ignoring the heir of Phantomhive in front of her. They wore chinese-like clothes and had chinese-like form too.

"Lau ... you're late." Ciel spoke. "Please just go inside and help the others."

Without waiting for Lau's answer, Ciel left him and ran toward Pluto. The dog was now in human form which easier to handle. He was naked of course. His white hair was spread beautifully on his back. He curled up into the ball as if he was in cold. Ciel touched him slightly, not wanting the dog scared by his movement. Pluto moaned lowly as a sign that he accepted Ciel's company. Ciel smiled at the response. He ruffled the white hair gently.

"Come with me, will you? I need to get you prepared for Sebastian." Ciel said calmly to the dog. He didn't know if Pluto could comprehend his words or not, but his response answered it all. He raised his head and sniffed at Ciel. He barked happily when he heard Sebastian's name. Ciel took him into the house and got him prepared. 'If it's not for Sebastian, I won't do this kind of thing.'

* * *

'And that makes it five.' Sebastian put the last hat he had inside the cart. He looked at his watch and shook his head in disappointment. 'Wasting so much time just to pick five ordered hat. It's a disgrace.' He went inside the cart and rode it to the Undertaker's funeral home in such a speed (A/N: well, you know what I mean). Without knocking at the door, the black butler went inside the workplace which the inside was full of coffins and that kind of things. His red eyes wandered around to find the master of the place, but found no one. He stepped forward to a coffin and opened it, hoping that the master was inside. Unfortunately, he opened the wrong one because the coffin beside him was suddenly opened by itself.

"Hihihihihi... you opened a wrong one, Shitsuji-kun." A long-gray-haired man appeared from the coffin, smiling widely at Sebastian. His bang hid his eyes and there was just a wicked smile on his face that could be seen. Sebastian gave a fake smile to him as he closed the wrong coffin. "What do you need from me?"

"I need you to come with me." Sebastian just said that bluntly without chit-chat. He wanted everything to be done as fast as possible.

Undertaker got out from the coffin and sat down at his seat, still smiling widely. He played with his long nails and tilted his head. "You must pay for that."

"A good laugh?" Sebastian guessed. He saw the man in front of him grinned and giggled happily, knowing that only Sebastian could give him a very good laugh that would make him see heaven. 'Just like the usual then.' Sebastian rolled up his sleeves and started the performance.

* * *

"Oh my God! You are so cute!" A yell could be hear from inside the Phantomhive's living room.

Ciel, who had washed Pluto and put clothes on him, ran to the living room with Pluto followed right behind him. Ciel could see now the already decorated living room in amuse. Eventhough the room still messy with the remnant of decoration's material, it was amazingly done. Not too much of his taste, since it was Lizzy's work, but it was good enough or should he said very good job.

"You should try more of other maid costumes, Meirin-chan!" Lizzy's happy voice could be heard by Ciel. He looked at Meirin who wore a light pink maid costumes. It was a long skirt, but still she looked better this way. Ciel took Pluto with him and walked toward Meirin. He stared blankly at Meirin. Not knowing her master's mind while he looked at her made her face reddened unconsciously.

"Girls, hurry get this room fixed, I have a feeling that Sebastian will come sooner." Ciel talked to Lizzy and Meirin. He, then, gave Pluto to be taken care by Finny while he himself searched for Tanaka. No matter how small his role is, Ciel still needed him. Once he found the old man, he asked him.

"Tanaka-san, have you ordered the cake I've told you a week ago?" Ciel demanded. He waited until the old man in chibi form finished drinking his tea. He was always calm, or maybe too calm. When finally Tanaka looked up to Ciel, he just nodded and added that the packages will be here at least one more hour. Ciel thanked the man and left him be. He went to his room and took a bath. He restrained himself from worriedness.

'I hope I'm not overreacting about this birthday thing.' Ciel felt the warmth of the water inside the bathtub before plunged himself in it. 'I wonder how he would react to this surprise.. will he go mad? Or happy?' Ciel shook his head and splashed some water to his face.

'No! I'm not thinking about him! I just want to do something today!' Ciel tried to calm himself, but it seemed to be a failure. Coming out from the bathtub, he wrapped himself with a towel and dried himself. After picked one of his clothes to wear, he clumsily wore it. Usually, Sebastian always helped him to wear clothes, tie, even shoes. Today, he wanted to show his butler that he could do that simple thing alone.

* * *

"Hahahahahahahahaha~~~" Undertaker slapped on his table like a wrestler stated his loss. He couldn't stop once he get his 'good laugh'. Tears started falling down his cheeks because of too much laugh. He looked like almost die because of laugh. "Aaaaa~~~hh... I think I've seen heaven..." Undertaker said dreamily. He seemed unnotice his surroundings.

"Nah, now should we go?" Sebastian fixed his appearance and looked perfect. He looked at the still laughing man on his seat with soft gaze. His steadily posture fitted him very well.

"Wait a moment." Undertaker opened one of his coffins after finished his laughing. Then, he took a box from it and hugged it preciously. Sebastian watched him suspiciously, but his angelic smile stayed still on his face. Undertaker approached the black butler slowly. He tauntingly reached out his long fingers with long black nails to Sebastian's clothed chest. A chill ran through Sebastian's spine as the shorter man leant to him.

"Ne, Shitsuji-kun, we are going to the Earl Phantomhive's mansion now?" Undertaker looked up to the butler's face and laughed his usual spooky laugh.

"Yes, please come inside the cart." Sebastian as hard as possible ignored the man's behavior and showed him the path to the cart. Undertaker happily climbed up to the cart and as soon as he was inside, the cart moved fast. The passenger giggled happily.

* * *

"Kawaii kawaii kawaaaiii~~~" A girl's voice was heard inside the mansion which now looked like a ballroom's party. At the end of the stairs, Ciel was being hugged by Elizabeth. Her green orbs glimmered in amuse. "Ciel is truly the cutest boy I've ever know."

Ciel pushed her away with no intention to really get rid of her. "Lizzy ... don't cling onto me. Hurry, prepare for Sebastian's arrival."

"Botchan! Sebastian is coming! I've seen his cart is coming this way." Finnian ran from outside, yelling about Sebastian's arrival.

Everybody suddenly became nervous, afraid if they didn't succeed in surprising their perfect butler. Looking at his servants and guests, Ciel shook his head and tried to calm everyone. He knocked his cane to the floor and finally got everyone's attention.

"Listen! It supposed to be a surprise party for Sebastian. Don't ruin it." Ciel commanded. 'I will definitely make Sebastian surprised.'

Sebastian stopped the cart right in front of the main door. He took the hats and got Undertaker out of the cart. Then as one of the loyal servant of Phantomhive, he gracefully opened the door and let Undertaker entered first. However, Undertaker didn't want to enter first. So, he pulled Sebastian's hand and entered the mansion together.

Sebastian's eyes widened by looking at the inside of mansion now. It was Lizzy's work, but not too much of her style though—which always means cute things, pink, and girly. It looked more of gothic style yet elegant with a little bit cute decoration on the wall.

"Happy birthday Sebastian-san!" cheerful voices was shouted to Sebastian and could be heard through the Phantomhive's mansion.

Undertaker put his hand—which wasn't exposed because of his too-long sleeves of his suit—on Sebastian's shoulder. He chuckled happily while said, "Happy b'day Shitsuji-kun." The said man still stunned at his place. Maybe he was too shocked by the unexpected event just now.

The master of the mansion, Ciel Phantomhive, stepped downstairs, approaching his butler. His cold face looked straight to the black butler. When he was close enough with the butler, he spoke with his usual steady tones. "Happy birthday."

Sebastian's beautiful ruby eyes widened even more. He actually never expected or imagined, even in his wildest dream, hearing the all-high-mighty young master of his would congrats him a happy birthday. After a moment (or maybe just a few seconds, since he is too smart to recognize every little thing), he realized and comprehended the whole thing.

With a thud, Sebastian kneeled before his master and facepalmed himself. He smirked at the current situation. 'You are being soft or it's me who become softer?' he dropped all of the packages of the hats he had held until now and saw straight into Ciel's deep blue eye. The glowing red demon eyes seemed so strong and unbreakable thus Ciel looked away. Sebastian grinned as hsi botchan looked uncomfortable. Without warning, he took Ciel's hand and kissed it gently.

"Thank you, Botchan." Sebastian spoke softly.

Hearing the unusual words with unusual tones from his butler's mouth, Ciel felt blood rise to his cheeks. He could do nothing about his hand which was still held by Sebastian. So, with his other hand, Ciel patted on Sebastian's smooth hair clumsily. He was in his ultimate embarassment (A/N: remember, Ciel has a high pride of himself as a Phantomhive). Sebastian glanced up just to find his master's face painted in red.

"Ehm... this party means nothing..." Ciel declared, still looking away from his butler. He paused for a while before continued. "...except for your hardwork for the sake of the Phantomhive all this time."

The neglected audience clapped their hands in unity, surprising the main roles of the party. Ciel blushed even more. Sebastian stood and bowed to everyone to show him the respect, but his hand still held Ciel's, that's why Ciel couldn't help but blushed. "Thank you everyone."

Lao was the first person—after Ciel—who said happy birthday to Sebastian personally. With him as a pioneer, the others followed him. Ciel escaped from the crowd to Undertaker's side.

"Do you bring it?" Ciel asked the long-haired man beside him impatiently. The man lowered himself, so he could see the boy equally. He giggled a little and gave him the box he had brought from his funeral house. Ciel took it and peeked into the box to check if it was the right thing or not. After seeing it, Ciel smiled in victory. Suddenly he shivered because Undertaker whispered so close to his ear.

"If it's not for special condition for your butler, Earl, I will not help you at all except for the best laugh." Undertaker's voice sounded like a threat but he added with laugh. "He is the best at make me laugh."

Ciel looked at the crazy man beside him in sinister before grabbed himself to the reality. Sebastian still surrounded by his servants and other guests, and also the unbelievably faithful dog, Pluto. Ciel made his way to his butler. The crowd wittingly gave him the way and watched them as if there would be some unexpected occurrences.

Sebastian watched his master become closer step by step. He waited for what kind of surprise Ciel would give him now. The said boy pointed out a box—which he remembered the same box with the one Undertaker had brought—to him. He narrowed his eyes a little in suspicious but took it after all.

"Open it. That's a present from me." Ciel stated calmly. He waited for the butler to open it up, so did the others, watching carefully of what will going to happen.

Sebastian opened the box slowly, intending to not rip it up, and found the inside was very attracting. He took whatever it was which supposedly inside the box and dropped the box, uncaring about it. It was a black cat—a kitten for exact. Sebastian's expression just now was very precious. He looked more than happy. He held the kitten lovingly while played with its paw's cushion. He murmured something like 'What a nice fur' or 'you have a tender hand' and maybe 'I'm so happy to be with you like this'. which surprised the crowd very much. Neither they ever saw Sebastian look that happy nor they knew that Sebastian loved cats very much. Ciel grinned as he felt glorious in his hand. He finally got Sebastian show his other side not only to him but also to people inside the mansion.

"Kyaaa~ Sebas-chaaaan! You looks so cute I want to kiss you~" all of a sudden, an annoying voice broke into the mansion. Red hair was all over Sebastian. A yellow cat-like eyes glinted in happiness because he could hug his beloved demon without resistance. Well, that was only for a moment, or exactly a second, until Sebastian pulled out forks and knifes, then pointed it to the glasses behind his head.

"Do you want to taste this too, Grell-san?" Sebastian's polite words didn't match his scary gaze and demonic smile on his face.

"Araa.. Sebas-chan is so scary~ but that only makes me love you more~~" Grell, the long-red-haired man dodged Sebastian's attack and started acting like a girl in love. He grinned happily, but soon it changed to pout. "But I'm reaaally jealous with that cat! It's me who supposed to be in Sebas-chan's embrace."

Sebastian's face paled. He shivered a little as the girl-looking man winked on him cutely. Still holding the cat, Sebastian attacked the reaper continuously. His elegant movement couldn't be compared to even profesional dancers. The remnants of the audience stared in awe by looking at them eventhough they didn't know exactly why they were fighting.

Ciel backed away to watch the performance beside Undertaker—who consciously being an ignorant and so a quiet audience. He snapped back to reality when he remembered the birthday's cake. His eye wandering around the room to find a small Tanaka. He looked calm and sat on the floor, enjoying his tea. Ciel walked carefully toward him, avoiding the battlefield.

"Tanaka-san, how's the cake?" Ciel asked when he close enough to the oldest servant of the Phantomhive. The chibi-formed old man just laughed as he usually did. Ciel braced himself on his cane. He didn't know whether he must angry to the servant or not. If the cake wasn't coming, the party wasn't complete, was it?

He impatiently went out of the room and ended up alone outside. Sebastian who will never let his botchan out of his sight, saw him went out. He must finished this useless fight as fast as possible. On the other hand, Ciel who waited Sebastian's birthday cake outside the mansion felt a little chilly because of that night's weather. He walked back and forward to cease the chill. Out of the blue, he heard and saw a cart. When eventually the cart stopped in front of him, a man stepped out of the cart. Ciel's eye widened in fear as the man approached him. He stepped back slowly as the man became closer.

"W-why are you here?" unconsciously Ciel shouted out his mind.

The blonde man with his usual white noble clothes looked hurt and spoke sadly. "Oya Earl, you don't seem happy to see me here."

Ciel shook his head and regained his pride. He merely investigated the noble in front of him until he saw the blonde noble held a big box.

"Is that a cake?" Ciel asked abruptly. The man nodded and before he could say something, Ciel asked again. "Why are you the one who bringing it to my mansion? I thought you are a viscount."

"Yes, I am. And exactly Viscount Druitt." The man introduced himself as if Ciel didn't know him. The man bowed and smiled cheerfully to Ciel. "I bring this special cake because I want to ask your butler, or maybe you know about the pure lady I have met in the ball before. She who stole my heart and made me want to embrace her in my hands, she is really a mature lady."

Viscount Druitt started to tell the story that would make Ciel vomit for sure, because he knew the lady whom the noble talked about was him in disguise. Unfortunately for Viscount Druitt, before he ever had a chance to talk, a shadow came and took the cake. The shadow showed its trueself. It was Sebastian.

"I'm very sorry, Viscount. Not to mean a disrespectful of Phantomhive, but we have an intern important meeting right now." Sebastian with his too much politeness bowed to the European noble. Then without nobody could notice, he took his master and the cake into the mansion, leaving the blonde outside. The man still shock for a while, not recognizing the whole event, until he realized and felt angry. Somehow, he went home without too much trouble.

"Well Botchan, you prepared the cake too?" Sebastian asked tauntingly as he looked at the cake he held. Ciel felt hurt because his butler caught him red-handed before he could surprise him again. Moreover, he was being saved again by his butler. So, he felt truly unhappy.

"Thank you, Botchan." It was the second time that Sebastian thanked his young master, though he just whispered it. Ciel quickly turned to see him and found him smile to him. Ciel couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's eat it. Share it with everyone." Ciel stepped forward while Lizzy clinging onto his arm.

The three-grouped servants looked at Sebastian who held the birthday's cake with puppy eyes. The black butler ignored them completely, his attention was purely for his master. Answering his command, Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my Lord."

The heir of Phantomhive smirked at Sebastian's last words. It meant that his surprise party plan was succeed and his butler was kind of happy. Sebastian started cut the cake into pieces and share it with everyone, including Grell who seemed more than happy to have a cake from his beloved butler, Sebastian. On the other side, Pluto who felt being ignored by Sebastian throwed his anger to the Sebastian's new black cat. Still with his tuxedo, he ran around the mansion to catch the cat. Sebastian just shook his head as he saw the peaceful pattern of life in the mansion.

* * *

me: yeaaaaahhhh! that's it! actually I don't know if sebastian has a birthday (demon's birthday?) but whatever I just felt to make it XD

for you to know: I love long haired-man so I can't help to add undertaker and grell in here they're my favorite character (beside sebastian of course XP)

bara-kun: I like it when ciel is so passionate about the party ^^

me: oh thanks bara-kun *blush a little*

umm... review please?


End file.
